Lost Princess
by rhys114
Summary: Luluko loses Nunnally and becomes emotionally broken. She hardly ever speaks, and doesn't show much emotion. She even lost one of her legs. Her family had thought she was dead, until one day Cornelia found her on the battlefield, rescuing her. I do not own code geass
1. Chapter 1

Lost Princess

Chapter 1

August 23rd, 2010 a.t.b

It had been almost two weeks since the Britannian Empire had invaded the country of Japan, and they were winning. Using their new weapon, the nightmare frame, the Britannian military was pushed further inland with ease, devastating the Japanese military along the way. It was inevitable that the Britannian Empire would win the war.

Before this had started, Luluko and her little sister Nunnally were sent to Japan to be exchange students, and so that Britannia could discuss peace. Unfortunately, Japan had taken the two princesses' to be hostages, and told the Britannian's that they had killed the girls. This sent a wave of anger all throughout Britannia, especially in the royal family, and so Britannia invaded Japan, ruthlessly destroying anything in their path.

Luluko and Nunnally were actually alive, and were being held in the mansion of Japan's Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. Now, the mansion was no longer safe, the war had reached them and they had to leave. He had his men pick the girls up and started to leave when something crashed through the house, Genbu only had a second to look at what it was, a missile with a timer on it, then it exploded. Soon afterwards the Britannian's that had attacked the mansion disappeared, going to another battle.

**Line break**

Luluko woke up, feeling nothing but pain, she slowly sat up, the pain getting worse when she did. Her head also was throbbing painfully, she reached for her head and looked around, and she saw nothing but the destroyed mansion and a few dead bodies. "S-sister," she heard behind her, luluko whipped her head around and saw Nunnally, she was lying on the ground, there was a long rod sticking out of her. Luluko's eyes widened," NUNNALLY," she shouted and she stood to run, but she fell, realizing something was wrong with her. Luluko looked down at her legs, her right leg was fine, there were a few cuts on it but otherwise it was ok, but her left leg, it was gone, cut off right above where the knee had been. She suddenly felt the pain from it and started crying, but she needed to get to Nunnally so she ignored it the best she could, but it didn't help much.

Luluko crawled her way to Nunnally, who was breathing hard and twitching in pain. When she reached her, she saw where the rod was and her eyes widened. The large rod was sticking out if Nunnally's side, right where her liver was. There was nothing Luluko could do, there was nothing anyone could do, Nunnally was going to die, slowly and painfully. "N-Nunnally, I-I can't," she started tears rolling down her eyes," I can't help you. The rod is in your liver. T-there's nothing I can do." Luluko just cried not knowing what to do, when she felt a hand lightly touch her face, she looked at Nunnally," It's ok sister, there isn't anything you can do. Don't worry, it's not your fault," she said. Luluko grasped her hand and continued to cry," I-I c-can't lose you," she told her," I can't do it on my own." Nunnally smiled and tightened her grip," you can," she said," you need to live on, and have a happy life." Suddenly Nunnally jerked to the side, and shrieked a little," NUNNALLY," Luluko shouted, more tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry sister," Nunnally began," but I need you to end it," she said tears of her own surfacing. Luluko widened her eyes," NO," she yelled," I won't, I can't." Nunnally smiled once again," if you don't, I'll just suffer. Please Luluko, you need to help me this one last time." Luluko knew she was right, if she just left Nunnally like this, she would just suffer until she died, so she looked around. It didn't take long until she found a pistol close by, she crawled and grabbed it, then moved back to Nunnally. Luluko readied the weapon and aimed it at her younger sister, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Nunnally, I love you," she said, Nunnally faced her and smiled," I love you too, sister." Luluko pulled the trigger and shot Nunnally, ending her suffering, and she cried. An hour later a Britannian solider found her unconscious from blood loss, and took her to a medic.

**Line break**

It had been several months since the end of the war, Japan surrendered and became an area of the empire, losing all of its rights as a nation. Luluko had been in a hospital since then recovering. The first few weeks she was there she didn't tell anyone her name, she didn't even speak, luluko mostly just stared into space. Then, when the war was over, she received a sponsor who paid to fix her leg. She had received a cybernetic leg designed to her specifically, so she could walk again.

When she was fully recovered her sponsor took her out of the hospital and they went to the new Tokyo Settlement. The sponsor had been the headmaster of Ashford Academy, where he enrolled her and had her go to school with his young daughter, Milly Ashford. While at school, Luluko constantly got picked on for not showing any emotion, and she never talked, and since she was smart, she stayed at the top of the class.

While she attended school she never mentioned who she really was, she didn't think she could face her siblings or father, after what she did. When she was alone in the house she was allowed to live in courtesy of the Ashford's, she would usually cry herself to sleep, the only one who heard her was the maid appointed to her Sayoko. There were even times when Luluko would skip school to cry by herself, and once a year, she would not even leave her room in the morning, every year on October 25th, Nunnally's birthday.

**Line break**

It had been several years since she started going to school, it was now a.t.b 2017, and Luluko was still the same. She still didn't talk to anyone, but no one bullied her anymore. In fact she was really popular among the students now, the called her the 'Silent Princess' and boys and girls flocked to her. She ignored them of course not showing any emotions, and for some reason they loved that.

At the moment she was headed for the student council room, she was the vice president and they were having a meeting. When she walked in she was pulled into a hug by Milly, her longtime friend," you sure took your sweet time getting here didn't you lulu," she said laughing and spinning around. When she stopped, luluko looked at her and nodded, then got out of her grasp and went to her seat. "Man, Luluko, you really need to start putting a smile on that face, I'm sure you'd look lovely with one," Milly said, and luluko just nodded again, causing Milly to sigh. The other members of the student council showed up and they began their meeting.

A few hours later Luluko was sitting at her desk in her home, studying for a test, when she heard her door open, she thought it was Sayoko so she didn't turn. She then felt her head being pulled back and a cloth being put over her face, she tried to struggle but slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Her body went limp and her attackers picked her up and carried her out of her home.

**Line break**

"Zero, what is this about," Ohgi asked him, wondering about the sudden meeting. The man named Zero turned, he was dressed in black armor and wore a mask," Cornelia had invited us to Saitama Ghetto and we will show up, but with a surprise that would absolutely shock her if she found out," he told him turning back to the rest of his small army. "Today we will go to Saitama Ghetto and defeat Cornelia, it will show the Britannian Empire our resolve, and it will be one more step to our victory," he told them hearing cheers.

"We will also have a big surprise for them," he said turning to a hooded figure," take off your hood," he told them. Everyone was shocked when they saw a young girl wearing a pilot's uniform, there was also something strange on her head. "This is someone who many of you may not recognize, this is Luluko vi Britannia, the lost princess of Britannia. The device on her head allows me to control her mind, normally it would be hard, but a certain injury caused her to gain an artificial limb, she needed a chip in her brain to control it, and through the device on her head I am able to control her through the chip," he explained," now move out, it's time to begin the operation."

**Line break**

The operation had been going well for Cornelia and her forces, she had already taken care of almost all of Zero's forces, and she could tell he was panicking. She was currently in her nightmare and was heading towards his location, when all of a sudden nightmare came out of nowhere and began attacking her. Cornelia easily blocked the attacks, she realized that the pilot didn't have much experience. Then her knight Guilford arrived," Princess, are you alright," he asked, she pushed the enemy nightmare away," yes, Guilford, give me your sword, this pilot isn't worth killing, they barely know how to operate that nightmare," Cornelia commanded. "Yes, your highness," Guilford responded, tossing his sword to Cornelia, she then proceeded to slice the enemy nightmare's arms and legs until it was unable to move.

Once the nightmare was immobilized, Cornelia sliced the top of the nightmare's cockpit, to reveal the pilot. When she looked at who was in the cockpit, Cornelia paled and almost had a heart attack. She saw a young girl, with pitch black hair and purple eyes, and pale skin. She knew who this person was, her long thought dead sister, Luluko. "Princess, are you alright," Guilford asked, shaking Cornelia from her shock," GUILFORD," she commanded," FIND ZERO, HE NEEDS TO EXPLAIN THIS," she ordered him, then she opened her cockpit and left her nightmare, going over to Luluko, who also left her nightmare.

Suddenly, Luluko started attacking Cornelia, she only used her fists not doing any damage. Cornelia didn't fight back, she just watched as her little sister attacked her with all of her might. She then noticed that there was something on Luluko's head, and she realized what it was, a mind control device, but she didn't know why it would work one her. Mind control devices only worked on people who had cybernetic implants. It didn't matter right now though, she needed to get it off of Luluko, so when she threw another punch, Cornelia caught it. Luluko then started struggling, trying to break free, when Cornelia grabbed the mind control device and took it off of Luluko's head. Luluko screamed and started thrashing around, eventually collapsing one the ground. Cornelia picked up her sister and took her back to her G-1 Base.

**Line break**

Several hours later the operation was cancelled and all force left the area. Guilford came and reported that Zero died, and would be unable to explain about why he had Luluko. When Cornelia brought her back to base she had her checked on for brain damage, where it was discovered that she had a chip in her brain. Upon further investigation, they found the cybernetic leg, it was underneath a layer of fake skin to better hide it. Then looking over the rest of her they found several scars from cuts on her wrists. Cornelia was going to ask her about it, at an appropriate time.

Cornelia had been discussing something with Guilford when they heard Luluko stirring awake. Luluko opened her eyes and looked around, she saw medical equipment and heard beeping from them. She then looked over and saw a woman with dark purple hair and indigo eyes, it took her a moment but luluko widened her eyes as she realized who it was. "C-Cornelia," she said, tears suddenly running down her eyes, she didn't realize it was the first time that she had spoken in years.

Luluko then sat up and Cornelia rushed over," Luluko you need to rest. We can talk later," she said hugging her," I'm so glad you're alive." Luluko still had tears in her eyes, then she slowly returned the hug, and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. After a while, Luluko cried herself to sleep, and Cornelia smiled at the girl. When she found out that Luluko and Nunnally had died, she was heartbroken, as was the rest of her family, they were never the same. Cornelia realized that if Luluko was alive, Nunnally might be as well, she would have to ask about it when Luluko woke up.

**Line break**

The next day Luluko woke up, she looked around and realized that she didn't recognize where she was, she started to panic when the door to the room opened. Cornelia walked in and saw Luluko sitting up on the bed," good morning, how are you feeling," Cornelia asked. Luluko looked at her and bowed her head a little," fine," she told her elder sister. Cornelia nodded and walked over to the bed with a tray of food," try to eat some of this, while you do I want to ask you some questions," she said, Luluko just nodded. As she picked up a spoon to eat the food, Cornelia asked a question," so, if you're ok, how's Nunnally," Luluko dropped her spoon and her eyes widened. She looked at Cornelia and started crying, Cornelia took this as a bad sign. "S-she's dead," she began," I-I k-killed her," she told Cornelia, who's eyes shot open. "What do you mean," she asked, and Luluko looked down," she was hurt, there was a rod going through her liver. I didn't want her to suffer, so I found a gun. Then I-I shot her," Luluko told her sister who gasped. Luluko then felt nauseous, and covered her mouth, she wanted to throw up, she didn't want to relive the memory.

After a while Cornelia worked up the courage to ask more questions, and luluko more questions, why she had a cybernetic leg, what she had been doing all these years. Cornelia then looked at Luluko's wrists," Luluko, what happened to your wrists," she asked, and noticed when luluko shook a little. "I got bullied a lot when I was in middle school, it got pretty bad and I couldn't handle it, and the memory of Nunnally, I didn't want to live anymore, so I tried to kill myself," luluko told her, looking down. Cornelia stared at the broken girl and pulled her into a hug, Luluko then started crying again until she fell asleep.

Later that day, Cornelia called back to the homeland to have her father gather all of her brothers and sisters for an amazing surprise. When he asked what it was, she refused to tell him. Then she had Guilford prepare transport to the Britannian capitol, Pendragon. She then packed a few things for her and luluko so they could head out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three days since they left, going by boat instead of airship. Cornelia new Luluko didn't like flying, so she wanted to make things a little easier, even if it meant taking a week long boat ride to Britannia. On the way, their older brother Schniezel had called them trying to find out why he was being called back to Britannia, Cornelia just told him that he would need to wait and see. When she had told her father to gather all of her siblings, she was very demanding, she told him it was the most exciting thing that could happen to the Britannian royal family.

Cornelia then decided to check up on Luluko, who was still not very talkative, and was very nervous about seeing everyone. Luluko told her that she wanted to see them, that she had missed everyone, but she was afraid of telling them that she was the cause of Nunnally's death, thinking that they would hate her deeply. Cornelia had told Luluko it wasn't her fault for what happened, but Luluko just kept saying that it was. Walking into the room that Luluko was in she saw the girl sleeping, she was thrashing around and looked like she was having a bad dream. Cornelia moved over to the bed and shook Luluko's shoulders, trying to wake the girl. Luluko opened her eyes wide and sat up on the bed quickly," NUNNALLY," she screamed while doing so.

Tears started running Luluko's face and she was breathing heavily, Cornelia pulled luluko into a hug and patted her hair, calming her down. Luluko just turned and cried into Cornelia's shoulder until she fully calmed down. When she did Cornelia went and grabbed some cloths for luluko, she had then put them on and they went to a private dining area so luluko could eat. "Luluko, you need to eat more," Cornelia told her," you need to keep your strength up." Luluko looked at her older sister," oh," she said looking down at her food," sorry." Cornelia smiled at her," it's alright," she said. Once finished Cornelia led Luluko back to her room, a little while later Guilford came to tutor Luluko, since she was missing school. Aside from Cornelia Guilford was the only other person she knew on the ship. After studying for a few hours Luluko changed into a night gown and went to sleep.

**Line break**

The next day Cornelia told Luluko that she and Guilford would be busy going over details for a new tax law, so they wouldn't visit her. Before leaving, Cornelia told luluko that if she got hungry or needed anything, she should go to the private dining area and ask whoever is on duty there for what she needed. Guilford gave her some assignments to work on, to keep her busy.

A few hours later Luluko started feeling hungry and decided to get something to eat. Leaving her room, she proceeded down the hall towards the dining area, when she ran into someone, falling on the ground. She looked up to see who she had run into, it had been a solider. The soldier looked at her," who are you, this is a restricted area," he said getting Luluko to her feet, but holding her arm tightly. Luluko didn't respond, she didn't know him and was scared. "You need to come with me," he told her and started dragging luluko behind him. She tried breaking free, but didn't have the strength to do so, and whenever she tried the soldier tightened his grip, hurting her arm.

After a short walk, the soldier brought Luluko into a room she hadn't been in before," Lord Guilford, I found someone suspicious in a restricted part of the ship," he said, moving Luluko in front of him. Guilford looked at the who the soldier was talking about and dropped what he was doing instantly," release her at once," he commanded," that is Princess Luluko vi Britannia, how dare you treat her with such disrespect." Once hearing who she was, the soldier released Luluko, who ran over to Guilford, grabbing the back of his uniform and closing her eyes, trying to hide. The soldier then knelt," my deepest apologies," he said," if I had known, I never would have done that. Please forgive me." Luluko opened her eyes a little and looked at the man, she didn't what him to get in trouble because of some misunderstanding, so she tugged on Guilford's sleeve getting his attention. He bent down a little, and she whispered in his ear. Guilford smiled at hearing what she told him then straightened himself," the princess wants you to know that she forgives you. Seeing as we were keeping her presence on the ship secret, it is partly our fault for this misunderstanding. You will not be punished, but you are also not to tell anyone about her being here, is that understood," he said looking down at the kneeling soldier. "Yes, my lord," he said, keeping his head lowered. Guilford then dismissed him, leaving just him and Luluko in the room.

"Thank you," Luluko said softly, letting go of Guilford, and he turned to face her, then he heard a gurgling sound coming from Luluko. Guilford just laughed as Luluko Blushed and turned her head," come on, I'll take you to get some food," he said. Luluko followed Guilford to the dining area and he waited for her to finish, then he took her back to her room. He didn't want her to get taken by another soldier. He left her to study and went back to his duties.

**Line break**

They had finally made it to Britannia, after arriving they had taken a train to the capitol, Pendragon. They were now in the palace, and Luluko was getting extremely nervous. She was breathing heavily and started to fidget uncomfortably. Cornelia saw this and placed her hand on Luluko's shoulder," it's alright," she started," they might be surprised at first, and might ask some uncomfortable questions, but you just need to try your best." Luluko looked at her sister and calmed down, then gave her a hug. Cornelia returned it, then had Luluko put on a cloak to hide herself until they were with their siblings and father.

After a short while, Cornelia led Luluko to the main hall of the palace to stand in front of Charles zi Britannia, their father and emperor of Britannia. He smiled seeing Cornelia," now then my daughter, why did I have to call all of my children back to the homeland," he asked her. "Before I tell you, I need you to call them all here and then have everyone else leave the room," she said, and he raised an eyebrow, and then did as she had requested. One by one luluko's siblings came into the hall, Schniezel, Euphemia, Odysseus, Guinevere, and Carine. Luluko looked at all of them from under her cloak and smiled a little, she had missed all of them, but was a little saddened when Clovis didn't appear. Cornelia had told her that they had lost him to sickness a few years ago, which made Luluko cry a little for not being able to say goodbye.

"Alright Cornelia, what is this all about," asked Schiezel, who looked at her with the others. Cornelia smiled and pulled Luluko in front of her," I have brought someone, who we have all thought was long gone," she said, everyone else just gave her a confused look. Then Cornelia took off Luluko's cloak, and heard the gasps of her siblings and father, who rose from his throne. Luluko looked at them and got nervous again, blushing she focused on her father," h-hello, e-everyone," she stuttered softly.

Charles then walked forward, still shocked at what stood before him, a girl that looked exactly like his long thought deceased daughter. When he was standing right in front of her he looked over at Cornelia," is this some joke, is so Cornelia I-" he started before Cornelia put her hand up to stop him," this is no joke father, I have the DNA results to prove it. This is the real Luluko vi Britannia," she told him. Charles looked back at Luluko who was looking slightly to the side not knowing what to do, when suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug he could give. Luluko returned it, tears running down her eyes," father," she said as she buried her face into his chest. "My darling daughter, I thought I had lost you," he said holding her in his arms. The rest of them came over and looked at the crying girl before them, they all had questions, but they could wait, they had finally found their missing sister.

When her father had released her, Luluko looked at him and smiled, then turned and saw her siblings, Euphie came over and pulled her into a hug. One by one they all showed her just how much they had missed her, each holding her until luluko thought she was going to burst. After a while her tears had stopped and she just smiled. They had done this for an hour before Schniezel began asking questions," So, since you found luluko, you found Nunnally as well Cornelia?" Hearing this Luluko froze, they all noticed and Charles decided to ask her," Luluko, where is Nunnally," he asked with a serious tone. Luluko looked at her father, tears falling from her eyes," I-I, couldn't save her," she told him," she was hurt. There was nothing I could do. She was just going to suffer." She then fell to the floor, crying even harder," I-I killed her," she said shaking violently," I killed her." All of them gasped and looked at the crying girl, they had seen how much pain she was in. Charles looked over at Cornelia, who gave him a look, telling him they would discuss it later. Looking back at Luluko he knelt down," Nunnally," he heard her whisper. He pulled his daughter into a hug, and pet her hair until she cried herself to sleep.

**Line break**

After Luluko had passed out, they took her to a room to sleep, and then had Cornelia explain what had happened. She told them about Nunnally's injury and why Luluko had to kill her, then about Luluko's artificial leg and her life up to this point. When she had told them about how she found her, she was very angry, having to think about her sister being used in such a way. All of them were shocked to say the least, hearing about how such a young girl could be broken in such a way. They would make sure to keep Luluko safe, so she would never be hurt again.

Luluko woke up in a room she didn't recognize, and looked around. Getting off of the bed she walked over to the door and opened it, she saw Cornelia, and Euphie sitting at a table. Luluko walked through the door and Cornelia noticed her, she smiled and stood. "I'm sorry Luluko, I didn't think Schniezel would ask about it so soon," she said giving Luluko a soft hug. Luluko nodded," it's ok, I knew I would be asked eventually," she said, Cornelia then broke the hug and Luluko sat next to Euphie. She noticed that there were a bunch of files on the desk," what were you two doing," she asked looking at Euphie. She other princess smile," were getting profiles ready, so you can choose your knight," she told her. Luluko nodded," oh," she said, then her eyes widened and looked at both Euphie and Cornelia with confused looks," my what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why do I need a knight," Luluko asked looking at her sisters, Euphie smiled and looked back at one of the papers. Cornelia looked over to Luluko," we won't be able to stay with you at all times of the day. So we'll assign you a knight to protect and watch over you," she told her. Then she held out a few papers for Luluko to look at," here are a few possible candidates. Look them over and choose one that we can test," she said. Luluko frowned a little, she didn't want to force someone to be here knight, especially someone she didn't know. Cornelia saw the look in luluko's face," you don't have to choose right now, but you do need to decide soon. We just want you to be safe," she said with a soft smile on her face. Luluko nodded, then proceeded to read through the papers, knowing it would take a while.

**Line break**

Luluko was now sitting in the palace garden, she had decided on taking a break after looking at profiles for three hours. Now she was sitting on a bench looking at some birds that were singing in the tree above her. She started feeling calm and wanted to stay in the garden for the rest of the day, and not go back to reading profiles. Luluko then got up from the bench and sat down next to the tree, putting her back against it, and started humming a song her mother used to sing.

A little while later a man named Jeremiah Gottwald was walking through the garden of the imperial palace on his way to a meeting about something he had not been told about yet, and was being accompanied by his subordinate, Villetta Nu. They had a little a few hours before the meeting and had decided to walk through the garden. "Lord Jeremiah, why do you think that this meeting is about? It was scheduled just an hour ago," she said, looking at some flowers as she walked by. Jeremiah looked at her," I don't know but it is rather sudden, isn't it," he asked. Then Jeremiah heard some humming coming from someone up ahead, and suddenly stopped, recognizing the tune. It was something the late Empress Marianne had sung for her children. He had heard it many times while he was stationed as one of her guards before her assassination. Villetta stopped and looked back at him," what's wrong," she asked and he looked at her," it's that song," he said plainly walking towards the source.

He found a tree with a girl sitting with her back to it, humming. "How do you know that song," he asked, and heard a small shriek, as the girl stood and ran behind the tree. The girl peeked out from the tree," w-who are you," she asked him nervously. Jeremiah looked at her, and widened his eyes,' she looks like Lady Marianne,' he thought to himself. "I am Jeremiah Gottwald, who are you, and how do you know that song," he asked her, and she hid herself a little more behind the tree. She then looked down a little," m-my mother used to sing it to me and my sister before she died," the girl said to him. Jeremiah's eyes then widened realizing who he was talking to, and couldn't believe his eyes," are you Luluko," he whispered to the girl, catching her attention again. Slowly, Luluko nodded," h-how do you know my name," she asked looking at him, and Jeremiah moved a little closer, scaring her a little. "I used to protect you and your sister whenever you were with your mother," he said, moving even closer," don't you remember me?"

Luluko looked at him, and then started thinking back. She remembered a man who had turquoise hair, and was much taller than she and her sister had been. She remembered a man who had been kind, and would sometimes give them sweets and would tell them stories. She remembered him, and widened her eyes realizing this. Tears started forming in her eyes and she ran out from behind the tree, hugging him," Jeremiah, I remember," she said while crying into his shirt. Jeremiah held her tightly, letting her tears soak his shirt," I'm so glad you're alright. When I heard you and your sister had died, I had lost all hope of ever seeing you again," he told her. Villetta then came over," Lord Jeremiah, who is that," she asked, somewhat angry that someone was hugging her superior. Luluko stopped hugging Jeremiah and hid behind him, shaking. He held his hand out to her, to show her it was ok, and she took it. Bringing her around in front of him," this, is Luluko vi Britannia, fourth princess of the empire," and Villetta widened her eyes. She suddenly bowed to luluko," my apologies princess, I did not mean to be so rude," she said quickly, surprising Luluko. "Umm, it's ok," Luluko said softly," please stop bowing," she asked Villetta who did so immediately.

"So is your sister," Jeremiah started, but saw Luluko flinch a little," I apologize. You don't need to explain, I understand," he told her. Luluko nodded and then moved to the side so she could face both of them," so what are you doing here," she asked. Jeremiah smiled," we were summoned to the palace for a meeting, but we don't know what it's about," he told her," what about you," he asked. Luluko looked at the ground," Cornelia said I need a knight and has been making me look through a bunch of profiles, so I'm taking a break," she said with a heavy sigh. "Well I hope you choose someone worthy. If they fail you in any way, I might have to punish them," Jeremiah said coldly, making both Luluko and Villetta shiver a little.

All of a sudden Luluko had a thought, she smiled then looked at Jeremiah," why don't you be my night then Jeremiah, that way, you don't have to brutalize someone," she said with a smile. Jeremiah looked at Luluko with widened eyes, and nearly had a heart attack. Villetta looked the same, but looked at Jeremiah for a response. "Princess, what are you talking about? Shouldn't you pick someone from one of those profiles," he asked, and she frowned slightly," but I don't know them, and I know you can protect me," she told him. "But I have already failed you once before," he said," I couldn't protect your mother or sister." Luluko then shook her head," that wasn't your fault, I know it wasn't. So please, be my knight," she asked, looking at him with a longing expression. Jeremiah sighed and slapped his forehead softly," well, if it's what you want, then I will be your knight," he told her, and she smiled, running to give him another hug. "Congratulations my lord," Villetta said bowing, and Jeremiah nodded. When Luluko stopped hugging him, she looked up at Jeremiah," we have to tell Cornelia, so she can look at your record and then test you," she said and started to turn to walk. She didn't get very far until her left leg stopped on its own and she fell to the ground startling Jeremiah and Villetta.

They both ran over to her," princess, are you ok," Jeremiah asked, Luluko nodded and looked at her leg. "I don't know what happened, my leg stopped working," she said, pulling off a small panel from the side, showing them it was artificial. Looking at the small screen inside her leg Luluko sighed," it's broken, I can't walk without it." Jeremiah nodded and picked her up," I'll take you to Lloyd, he works for your elder brother, Prince Schneizel," he told her, and she nodded in agreement.

**Line break**

When they arrived at Lloyd's office and he looked at them with a questioning look," who's this then Jeremiah, I don't think she's old enough for you," he said with a sly smile. Jeremiah just ignored him, and put Luluko in a chair," this is Princess Luluko vi Britannia, show some respect," he told him. Lloyd looked at Luluko and smiled," really. Schneizel told me they had found her, but I didn't know if he was telling the truth," he told them, and Luluko looked at him surprised," that was a secret, brother shouldn't have told you," she said, and Lloyd nodded. Then he looked her over," so what can I do for you today princess," he asked her, then she wave him over and removed the small panel on her leg," oh my, an artificial leg, very surprising." He pressed a few of the buttons that were there but nothing happened, he then found a small switch and flipped it. Suddenly there was clicking noises and the leg opened up in sections, revealing what was inside. Lloyds face then got very serious," who gave you this leg," he asked in a serious tone. Luluko looked at him wondering what was wrong," Rakshata Chawla, why" she asked him tilting her head to the side.

"There's a beacon inside of it that was set to go off when something happens to your leg," he told her and reached for the beacon. Suddenly the phone on Lloyd's desk began to ring, and he got up with a sigh. He picked it up and put it to his ear," hello," he said, and waited for a reply, and Luluko heard a woman on the other end. "Earl of pudding, I demand to know why my leg is in your office," the voice said, and luluko recognized it as Rakshata. Lloyd sighed and then looked over at Luluko," it is here, because you put the thing on an imperial princess," he told her.

Rakshata was sitting in her office and couldn't believe what she just heard," what are you talking about, Luluko isn't a princess," she said. "She is in fact a princess, Luluko vi Britannia to be exact. And her leg is broken, so I'm going to replace it until you can retrieve it, so hurry before I destroy it," he told her slamming the phone down. He then turned back to Luluko and Jeremiah," she'll be here in a few days, she lives in the Militarized Zone of India, so it will take her a while," he said," until then I'm going to remove the leg and give you another." Luluko nodded, not really knowing what was wrong with keeping her leg, but accepted it anyway. Lloyd had Jeremiah move Luluko to a bed and he removed the leg she had and put the new one on, it took about an hour to configure her port so it would take the leg. Then once it was on he had to scan for the frequency of the chip in her brain so she could move the leg. When she started moving it and walking with it to test it out, she smile," I can't tell the difference, thank you Lloyd," she said. Lloyd nodded and sat back in his chair, Luluko then sat back in hers," do you think we could put some artificial skin on it, I don't like people to notice the leg," she asked him. Lloyd smiled," of course, we have plenty of different kinds so it should be easy to find one in your skin tone," he said, and she thanked him again. Once they found one, they put it on and Luluko and Jeremiah went on their way. "How interesting," Lloyd said, and then called for his assistant, Cecile, so they could examine the leg.


End file.
